


冰封骑士/Frozen Knight

by sissikahn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Lord Stark - Freeform, M/M, the Lord of the Seven Seas, 冬寡, 盾铁 - Freeform, 虫铁, 霍冬霍
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In legend, each of the northern lords has Frozen Knight.<br/>But Tony Stark believes that he doesn't need them.</p><p> </p><p>传说每位北方领主都拥有他的冰封骑士，但是托尼·斯塔克认为，他不需要。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

虫铁/盾铁 （按出场顺序）  
架空古欧AU/微奇幻因素/结局未定

 

雷点标明：1，从现代标准上看是未成年小虫。2，AU背景导致的各种OOC。3，抱歉，坑娘一点都不会写嘴炮和话痨，要影响各位的阅读体验了。

 

1

 

彼得见过那个男人。坐在他家火盆边，吃着他们自制的面包，眉飞色舞跟他的梅谈天说地的男人。

修剪整齐的胡子，在冰风冷雨中有些凌乱的头发，还有轻浮里含着诚挚、诚挚中又透着轻浮的眼珠……一样的颜色，他见过那个男人。前一刻彼得还被湿黏的寒气包裹着每寸皮肤，如今紧贴着身体的布料似乎被什么神秘的力量烘干了，他们家幽暗的火盆也焕发出新的活力，瞬间扭转了冬末这难耐的天气。

就好像他今天路过邻居的田间看到的那片绒毛似的绿芽，春天轻巧地跳过栅栏，将南方山林之中的新绿，染进这块荒芜许久的土地。

然而，彼得屋里的春天，是从北方来的。因为那个坐在他的火盆边的男人，因为那言语间轻轻扬起的鼻翼和上唇，因为那可以温暖习惯于安静生活的人们的声音。

斯塔克，他们的领主，居然从领地北端那座传说中高耸入云的塔楼，来到这位于南端的贫瘠之地，来到彼得·帕克和梅相依为命的小屋，带来结束他生命漫长冬季的消息……

“彼得？你回来了，我们却没意识到……斯塔克大人，正要找你——你知道这有多么幸运！”直到彼得刻意弄出点响动，梅才发现他已经出现在屋里了，快活的神色写在她的脸上，看看男孩又看看男人，一时间语无伦次。

“彼得，记得你那份升学申请吗？”男人转过脸来，不过是一个简单的句子，也令他五官生动活跃，仿佛是在向他暗示什么，“我看过了你在学校的那些文章，思维缜密，很精彩，你值得我批准申请——我就这么来了！”

没有什么“升学申请”。他们这里的学校，六七岁的小童和十六七岁即将组建新家庭的青少年们聚在同一间房子里识字看书写写文章而已——如果那些青少年到这个年纪还付得起所谓的“学费”的话——彼得必须干活挣钱，他已经很少去学校了；据说在斯塔克的领地上，每一间这样的学校都会有升学机会，让有足够天赋的人去斯塔克塔楼里的学堂读书，甚至直接得到斯塔克大人的指导，但老师说那要花费很多很多钱，才能支撑起配得上领主身份的学习生活。他没有升学的钱。

可是活生生的斯塔克大人正坐在他家小小的火盆边，跟他说他可以。“这……这跟钱有关吗？”升学？去斯塔克塔楼继续学习，真正的学习？彼得当然想要这个机会，可是，他没有升学的钱。

“这只跟我的意愿有关，孩子。”斯塔克，他们高高在上的领主大人，彼得的领主大人，坐在火光黯然的火盆边，自由自在地翘着脚，自由自在地敞着本该严严实实的领口，自由自在地向他微笑，得意的微笑，“我们应该去你房间聊聊将来的计划。你的房间。”

这个男人有什么事在瞒着梅，也瞒着彼得。或许他打算稍后对彼得坦诚一些，前提是如果彼得拥有自己的房间。“我，我就睡在那儿……”离火盆不远的墙角有张床铺，没有帘子或者墙，平时他就躺在那儿，绝不会错过每顿饭的香气，“我并没有房间，斯塔克大人。”

一位领主大人怎么能想象一个寡妇与少年组成的家庭的苦处？彼得没有责怪对方的意思，只是有时贫困放在嘴边，说出口的时候，总会让人有些窘迫，也怪不得他脸上满是羞赧了。

“哦，那真是个可爱的小床，说实话我也经常睡在那样的地方。”领主大人没边没际地说着，眼睛却不像是为了安慰男孩而说谎，那感同身受一般放松肩膀的干脆神情，让男孩悄然红了红面颊——斯塔克大人居然与他也有共同之处，“不过看来我们得出去走走了，是吧？”

绵绵的雨停了，不知道是何时停的，留下的是空气和土地一片灰蒙蒙的泥泞。斯塔克大人的马拴在屋后，两匹，旁边立着个金发冷面的男子，自从他们俩出来，那人的眼神就没有从他们身上离开过。

“不用，贾维斯，我可不会骑马带人，我也不想你吓着他，我跟这孩子走走。”拒绝了那个“贾维斯”递来的马鞭，领主大人异常亲近地与彼得并肩而行，仿佛友人或是亲戚，没有老爷和长辈的派头，“希望你的鞋子能撑得住。”

把自己干活时穿的破烂鞋子丢在脑后，彼得低头注意到斯塔克的长靴，不同于有钱老爷们喜欢的柔软兽皮，那双靴子看起来有些硬，而且，还泛着金色的亮光，让彼得完全猜不出它们的质地。直觉告诉他，这不是钱的问题，就好像他那莫须有的“升学申请”和来自领主的许可，都不是钱的问题。

“斯，斯塔克大人……”“你跟我想象中不太一样，彼得，我以为你至少会用用你的本事，改善改善自己的生活。”男人轻描淡写，却话中有话，眼神与睫毛一同闪动，闪得彼得心口顿了顿，才意识到话里的含义。

彼得的本事。“这才是您的目的吗？”他一时间收不起全部的尊敬，但要撑住十成的警惕。斯塔克来此，居然是为了这个？彼得一边质问，一边意识到那个贾维斯正骑在马背上，一路紧随他们的脚步。

“放轻松，你这除暴安良助人为乐却没半点私心的小家伙，我对揭发你的小秘密没有兴趣。”领主大人安抚人的态度有点敷衍了事，“我只对你本人有兴趣。”

容易引发误解的话，一切关于学校的话，都是借口，斯塔克来研究自己领地上诞生的奇闻异事的借口，眼下彼得觉得自己像个即将被捕猎的丛林动物，等着他的将是困在金笼子里的宠物命运。

“我该叫你什么好呢？你力大无穷，跟这身材完全不相称，”说着，男人拍了拍他的胸膛，“可你又异常敏捷，没一个坏人抓得住你，也没一个好人能当面向你致谢……这给我们的命名工作带来极大的困难，你简直是从原始森林里跑出来的，一只善良的，热心的，野兽。”

斯塔克的手没有停下，边说边捏起他的大臂，进而又从他的背肌上按过，好像这么做就能找出那神奇力量隐藏的位置。

不知为什么，斯塔克了解他的能力，说得如同亲眼所见一般——这是彼得不能理解的，他非常小心，遮挡着面容，绝不能被人发现他的真实身份，可他还是被人发现了。

但斯塔克不了解全部，比如说，他不了解彼得除了他说的那些，还拥有敏锐的触觉与听觉，他不了解自己这种表示亲密又充满好奇的碰触，会被男孩的身体无意识地夸大，即便隔着衣物，也像是肌肤与肌肤贴在一起，令彼得的头顶与脚底都经受着一阵接一阵的麻木。

可彼得没有甩开他。尽管不清楚他的目的，但彼得没有挣脱他不大礼貌的手掌。

“不过我们总会找到合适的名称的，彼得。你那位漂亮的阿姨一定还不知道吧，她的小可爱开始了勇敢的冒险……”“别告诉梅！”被戳中了要害，彼得再也无法任由斯塔克牵着他的鼻子走，反过来抓住仍在他背后的手腕，紧紧抓住，“大人，我不得不警告您……”

“看看，这双清澈眼睛里住着的，伟大的英雄，勇猛的战士，不朽的灵魂。”不容反抗的力量，斯塔克的嘴角尽力扯出一道笑容，“把足以拯救世界的本事用在每天挣的那一枚铜板上，等到有空的时候，在路边随机撞上一两件值得挺身而出的事，却将大把时间浪费在灶台边的稻草床上，闭着眼睛关着耳朵，永远找不准方法，帮不了更多的人。”

男人的双眼，直勾勾地盯着他的，像燃烧起来的冰，又仿若寒冷的火焰，傲慢，但毫不费力就蔓延到彼得眼中，直抵他心脏所在到深处。

“我，我只有半年时间……我还不知道……”斯塔克没有反抗，可彼得因为他而短了气势，手上的劲道渐渐弱了下来；半年，他这些诡异的转变只经历了半年，他甚至尚未挖掘出自己的潜力，也无从知晓，这转变的原因究竟是什么，“我想用好它，我是说，这副身体，我知道我能做得更好，但是，我不能让梅知道，其他人，也不行……我没有更多机会……”

“别着急，小家伙，机会在这儿，我不是来了吗？”男人这么说着，自信满满，发梢和胡须都在闪着光。

那就更别提他的眼睛了。

如果说这半年来的转变是一种古老的魔法，那眼下彼得发现，斯塔克身怀的魔法比他的更强大——无形的力量扣住了他的喉头，令他难以呼吸，无法吞咽，过分敏感的身体被牢牢擒住，用上多大的气力，他都挣脱不了斯塔克双眼的魔力，只能望着那不大年轻的面容，等待对方宣读对他的判决。

“你的梅已经知道你取得升学机会，将跟我离开这里，到我的塔楼里学习更多东西。在那儿，你不必付学费，还能作为我的助手，领到丰厚的报酬，将来有可能谋得更高的地位。”斯塔克并不认为自己撒了个无伤大雅的谎，“实际上，你确实能进入斯塔克家的最高学堂，看遍北方最大的图书馆，学到更多东西；在学习之余，你也的确是我的助手，帮我仔细研究，这身体里的秘密……”男人尚且自由的手指从少年的右肩滑到左肩。

“为了让未来的英雄，帮助更多的人，我们需要一起学习更多，更多……”

诱人的提议。彼得的心里翻来覆去，简简单单就被说服了，答应的话语就搁在嘴边，随时都能吐露而出。他想起这位斯塔克大人的传闻，从遥远的南方来此的家族，为了不能公开的理由成为镇守北疆领主们的一员，而现任的这位领主，托尼·斯塔克，更是在越建越高的塔楼里从事邪恶的研究，干着连魔鬼都不能忍受的疯狂勾当，说着凡人都不能理解的古老咒语……

可是在彼得的记忆中，还有一位斯塔克大人，他每年都会来到那所名不副实的学校，给大家带来新的书籍，还有奇怪的小玩具。他会跟大家说神话里都没有出现过的故事，神秘得令人听不懂内涵却忍不住想要接着听下去。他会解答大家提出的问题，尤其是那些令其他老师哑口无言的困难问题，斯塔克大人喜欢有难度的问题。他讨厌显而易见和枯燥乏味的宣讲，他喜欢聪明顽皮的学生，他想要探索任何人都不了解的事情。

彼得见过斯塔克先生——不是领主大人，而是值得尊敬的先生——不止一次，他记得每一次，斯塔克先生的脸，斯塔克先生的一举一动，早就深深地刻在他心里。

所以，此时此刻，面对斯塔克先生的邀请，他能说什么？“谢天谢地，管这身体的变化是天神的馈赠还是魔鬼的诱饵，去斯塔克的塔楼！学习！跟斯塔克先生一起学习！做斯塔克先生的助手！寻找特殊能力的秘密！帮助更多的人！还能有比这更好的机会吗？”

彼得头一回克制住自己，没把心中的呐喊直接摆在斯塔克面前。他只是望进那男人漂亮的眼睛里，继而，眨了眨眼。

“好啦！别耽误时间了！说你愿意，你就是我的了！”斯塔克怎么会看不懂他眼神中的含义，立即帮他做好决定，“你会骑马，对吗？没骑过让贾维斯教你，那匹马是你的，我可不想再骑了！赶紧去收拾东西再说些告别的话——如果你有的话——我是说东西，你当然要跟梅告别……可惜，我还想带上她……贾维斯，等小家伙依依惜别的时候，帮我去雇辆马车，还有车夫，你不要代劳，还有它们，坏东西，折腾了我一路，我不想它们拖着我再拖着车，说真的我该在车上睡个好觉了！”

光凭眼神就得到了肯定的答案，托尼·斯塔克放松下来，回到原本托尼·斯塔克该有的模样，思维和语速一起，不断跳跃，让人跟着他跳跃，不让人移开注意力。

他本可以让贾维斯来，宣布他的命令，把彼得带走，可是他没有，他亲自来了。彼得看着男人脸上愈发生动的表情，心底涌上一种复杂的感动，一位领主，来到领地另一头最穷苦的小屋子里，耐心地等着他，只为了他，只为了彼得·帕克这个籍籍无名的少年。

“你可别太感动了，天下没有那么好的事，我不来说服你，你会乖乖被带走？我不来说服梅，她会允许你被带走？”一眼看透，托尼语带嘲讽，非要打击他，“再说了，不亲眼见识见识，我怎么确定你是我要的人？”

他抬了抬眉毛，示意彼得那还箍在他腕间的手。

彼得赶忙松开：“抱歉，斯塔克先生，我总会为这个紧张，我不该伤到您，我……”“你的解释留给贾维斯去吧，这样你才能确保自己一路上不会吃苦头。”托尼露出若有所指的笑容，彼得一扭头就触及马背上那如同冰霜凝结而成的男人，很有威严，给人无形的压力。

“大人，我一向是很亲切的。”贾维斯开口，平淡的语气，可总像是饱含嘲弄与危险的信号。这个人从外貌到声音都刺激了彼得的想象力，北方传说中那些半真半假的故事浮上来，他不禁问道：“斯塔克先生，这位是您的冰封骑士吗？”

北方的领主们，守护着连同人世与阴间的入口，虽然都是凡人，但他们都会拥有神奇的冰封骑士，立下誓言，效忠并保护领主的家族，面对一切险境，为主人而战。如果这是真实的，那斯塔克先生也该有属于自己的冰封骑士，而冰封骑士的模样，这个贾维斯，看起来非常符合……

托尼没有立即回答，看了看他。

“在想什么呢！贾维斯是我的管家。”紧接着，这位领主大人说，“我不需要那种东西。”

是“不需要”，而不是“不存在”。彼得惊喜地发现，传说果然有真实的一面，而在斯塔克的塔楼里，一个崭新的世界正在等着他！

“现在我只需要你，彼得。”

男人又笑了，点亮雨后沉闷的天空与大地，清新甜美的春风仿佛能顺着那笑容里的纹路，提前降临在这荒原之上。

彼得·帕克的前路，正闪着金光，跟斯塔克先生靴子上的那种，一模一样。


	2. 2

冰封骑士

 

2

 

斯塔克先生没有欺骗彼得，他真的有张狭窄的床铺，挤在他实验室墙角边的地面上。

走进斯塔克的塔楼不到一个月，彼得快速地适应了这里的一切。学习是最主要的，而后是贾维斯交给他的一些琐碎的工作，例如清理领主大人的“实验室”，例如在每个清晨从厨房取来领主大人的早餐，送到“实验室”里，直到领主大人“乖乖地”醒来，“乖乖地”把东西吃下去。

所以彼得会像现在这样，轻手轻脚地摸索到熟睡的男人身边，犹豫片刻，才把装满食物的托盘摆在地上。

他没有使用正常的通道，动作之间，就好像从未有人出现在这里一样。彼得常常要做出一个困难的选择，是呼唤睡梦中的男人，还是违背管家大人的意思，悄然离去，为斯塔克先生留下难得的静谧时光呢？

当然，有时这问题难不倒他，因为斯塔克先生有时根本不休息，而是在这位于高塔顶端的房间里，忘却东升西落，忘却时间流逝，专注于彼得至今还看不明白的活计。

斯塔克塔楼，位于主城的北部，天气晴朗的时候，远近四五个小镇一眼就能看见这孤零零地杵在晨雾中的建筑。很多人记忆中的主城并非如此，但不知道托尼·斯塔克用了什么办法，在原先塔楼的基础上，添加了超乎想象的高度。大家都说，现在的斯塔克会巫术，他父亲就不那么坦诚，他甚于父亲多倍，早已炼成了能够呼风唤雨操纵鬼神的宝物，他甚至可以在夜空中飞行，从高塔的顶部一跃而下，在天空中划过璀璨的光芒，往来巡视着他的领地。

“……那不过是用上了稀有的能源，来自大自然的力量，彼得，不出一年你也知道如何驾驭它了。”斯塔克先生却不以为然，“真正的谜题是你，彼得·帕克，返璞归真的小东西，兽群留下的奶娃娃。你是会在夜半时分窜入树林放声嚎叫？还是要踏着晦暗的薄暮把恶狠狠的猎户们一个个拖入自己的巢穴？午夜，解开你身上魔法的时刻到了！”

托尼变着法子调侃彼得的异常之处，从他来到主城的第一天开始。彼得是领主大人的“研究助手”，可他在这方面唯一做过的工作，便是任由领主大人绑住他的上臂，用尖利的针头，从他的手肘附近取走了鲜血——它们躺在韧性很好的盒子里，被放进一个透着冰天雪地般寒气的箱子。

彼得以前见过有人用鲜血治病，但敢于使用鲜血和提供鲜血的人，常常会被人唾弃，进而被称为血魔的子孙，直到再没有人敢对大家提起人的身体里还有血这回事，才肯罢休。但斯塔克先生不一样，他所做的事情，没有一件是符合常理的，样样新奇，难怪不会得到大多数民众的理解与信任。

斯塔克塔楼里，每一处都来自彼得所不知道的，全新的世界。比如这座高塔，塔顶的实验室，若是爬楼梯，估计要花费半天的时间，还要把人累得筋疲力竭；可斯塔克先生说，他是个懒鬼，他有个一人大的匣子，只要轻轻转动楼底或楼顶的把手，匣子就能把人从下面送到上面。而且斯塔克先生还说，他有双靴子，金色的靴子，靴子下面有什么东西，可以把他托到塔顶上去——尽管彼得从未看见托尼如此上楼，但他还记得那双金色的靴子，在泥地里走了一圈，却仍然光洁闪亮，每天都是崭崭新的。

每一样奇妙的装置都是斯塔克先生亲手做的。起先是贾维斯为彼得介绍它们的用途，可后来说着说着，斯塔克先生便接手了这个工作，摆出骄傲的神情，尤其隆重地推出自己的得意之作。彼得没有直接告诉对方，其实那些可以帮人上楼的匣子、令生活更为便捷的通道对他来说作用不大——即便是下点小雨，即便只用一只手，他也能顺着外墙爬到斯塔克先生的实验室，更别说主城这里的雨天并不多，常年兴起的，是似浓似淡的雾——没有人会注意到塔楼的外面有个男孩的身影。不过，彼得喜欢使用那些作品，每一样都是斯塔克先生亲手做的，光是把手放在上面，就好像能透过那些冰冷的材质，摩挲起斯塔克先生指尖与掌心的纹路。

彼得不会放弃使用它们的机会，除非，是担心它们吱吱扭扭的噪音，扰动难得酣睡的男人。斯塔克先生的状态和行踪，总是彼得最关注的。比如今天天没亮的时候，彼得辗转反侧再也睡不着了，又一次爬到塔顶，却发现斯塔克先生蜷缩在床铺上，手里还捏着跟细长的工具；被子被乱七八糟地推到一边，但上身穿得极少、冷得发颤的男人没有去找寻它的温暖，执意赖在原本躺下的位置上，不愿动弹……等天亮了，彼得带着早餐又一次翻进窗来，男人依旧沉睡不醒，但是被子盖得严严实实的，跟天亮前他走时一样，跟天亮前他的杰作一样。

不用着急。他想。斯塔克先生应该多睡一会儿。他环顾四周，没找到距离近的椅子，便在地上坐好，像那份香喷喷的早餐一样，在离斯塔克先生最近的地方。

这是困难的选择，但有时显得挺简单的。散乱的头发，合起双眼显得更长的睫毛，鼻尖下轻启呼吸的嘴唇，还有被睡姿揉得一团糟的衣领……斯塔克先生还是紧紧攥着昨晚最后的工作，仿佛是挣扎许久后瘫在床上，忽地失去了知觉。睡着的斯塔克先生一反常态，非常安静，但贾维斯说他睡得并不好，总是会被出现在附近的人惊醒；除了彼得，轻盈敏捷的男孩，只有他能这么待在他身畔，毫不打扰。

这大概也是贾维斯给了彼得这份工作的原因——也许正是为了给领主大人更多休息的时间，也许呢。彼得看着男人唇上的胡子动了动，刚想着自己不该离得这么近，太古怪了，可斯塔克先生咕哝起来：“……你，过来……不对，不是这样……转过来……”

梦呓，这不是在跟彼得说话。可是他梦里说话的人到底是谁呢？彼得有点儿焦躁，总觉得自己不该这样，利用自己的异能，反反复复，无法自制地窥探斯塔克先生的个人生活。斯塔克先生是个普通人，他很聪明很友好很有魅力，但他可没有彼得的灵敏触觉，他是个无辜的人，被彼得这个可耻的小偷偷走了自己都无法了解的生活点滴。他拥有睡梦中的世界，可他睡梦之外的时间，却被彼得窃取，也只有彼得能够享用。

因为他发现不了这个静悄悄的少年，还有少年自己都发现不了的静悄悄的心思。托尼浑浑噩噩地扭转肩膀，很快又什么都不知道了，只留下无意识吞咽着的喉管，和被先前姿势闷得红通通的胸口与颈部，随着呼吸起伏，展露在少年的视线中。即使入春，北方也没有温暖的条件，据说斯塔克先生琢磨出许多办法，让塔楼里常年保持春夏之交才有的感觉，但总会时不时失灵，冷冷热热，睡觉时不当心就热出一身汗水，或者招惹一阵寒凉；自从转变之后，彼得越来越不惧怕刻骨的寒风，但北方少见的热，他总有点耐不住。

尤其是在斯塔克先生这里，这里是整个塔楼中，最热的地方。

望着还没清醒的男人，彼得开始犹豫，他是不是应该叫斯塔克先生起来了？一个醒着的斯塔克先生总是会用别的手段引开他的注意力，让他至少不会像眼下这般，挪不动手脚，也挪不动眼珠。

没有犹豫出结果，恼人的匣子吱呀吱呀地响起来——在那双大眼睛猛地睁开之前，彼得迅速端起早餐，跳起来，笔直地站在离床铺三步以外的地方。

“……谁又在我脑门上踩水车了，该死的……彼得？”彼得和早餐一起，就在眼前，那发出噪音的又是谁？托尼在梦里梦外模糊界线的瞬间盯着远处实验室的入口处，贾维斯，这个时间，这个当口，这个态度，只有他的好管家，从来不顾及他微薄的感受。

“大人，我以为帕克先生已经把您叫起来了。”贾维斯手上搭着一套看起来很是厚重的灰衣，扬起下巴，余光扫过还端着早餐的彼得，“南方吹了三遍号，幻视看见了人马，您该换衣服了。”

号角？人马？有什么人要来了吗？自从彼得来到这里以后，主城没接待过客人，这可是件大事。

“我们的屏障呢？把那个升起来，拦他们半天，让我先做完昨晚的事……”托尼说着向彼得招招手，从他赶忙递上的餐盘里抄起冒着热气的暗色液体——听说是用南国才有的植物制作的，专门提神的饮品。

“大人，屏障在北边，拦不住南来的客人，”贾维斯冷静地打消他的念头，“更拦不住国王的使者。”“让他们等着！”托尼说完，望着剩下的早餐，似乎没有食欲，抬起眼来，目光落在彼得脸上，却不知到底是不是真在看他，还是只需要个搁得住眼神的位置，给自己一个余裕，灌下那杯苦涩的液体。

可彼得觉得，这样的眼神，根本是在盯着他，盯得他浑身上下，像是少了什么似的，又立即凭空多了点什么出来。“斯塔克先生，您应该先吃点别的，都说光喝那个对身体不好，今天的甜面包我试过，您应该会喜欢……”他记得贾维斯的嘱咐，还有塔楼里每个人对斯塔克先生健康的嘱咐，他勤勤恳恳希望完成这份工作，可任性的男人谁的话都不听，解决了唯一想倒进肚子里的东西，把杯子往彼得手中一放，笑着，又是平时那个自信满满的领主大人了。

“你该换件衣服，彼得。”指尖伸直，就能勾住男孩有点破旧的领口，拉扯着来回打量，令彼得不得不踉跄着往他这边靠近一步，“贾维斯，我给他的衣服呢？”

“帕克先生不愿接受您的礼物，认为是不合理的馈赠。”“荒唐，彼得，这可不对。”托尼从身体有点僵硬的男孩手里抽出餐盘，扔在旁边的台子上，眼睛又将对方扫了个遍，“你听到了？国王的使者，你打算在国王的使者面前穿成这样，代表斯塔克家吗？看看你在哪儿，孩子，无论穿着衣服还是脱掉衣服，穿什么衣服不穿什么衣服，你不是为你自己，而是为了我，明白了吗？”

没办法消化斯塔克先生使用的每个字眼究竟是有实际意义还是仅为语气词，彼得发现自己的下唇颤了颤，接着是控制不了的解释：“抱歉，斯塔克先生，我并不知道我得见使者……我只是这里的学生，是您不太称职的助手，这不对劲，我是不是不应该去？您的衣服太贵重了，我从您这里得到太多太多，我无法再……”

突然，男人勾着他领口的两根手指，反过来拍了拍他的嘴唇，让他停下。

“行了，那贵重的衣服和贵重的帕克先生现在和将来都是我的，跟你一点关系都没有。闭上嘴，换衣服去。”领主大人下达不容违抗的命令，不想再跟一个孩子纠缠这些旁枝末节；转头看见贾维斯手中的衣服，他不知用鼻子还是嘴叹气才好，繁文缛节，繁文缛节，毫无效用的繁文缛节，“有没有比较简单的选择？你觉得我光着里面披个袍子怎么样？相信我的魅力，是个好主意吧？”

“如您所愿，大人。”贾维斯没有提出反对意见，“并不是每个人都会像帕克先生这样，对您反常的言行举止大惊小怪到几乎刻薄的地步。”

在这话的提醒下，彼得才发现，在听到斯塔克先生的着装提议时，自己瞪大眼睛，惊讶写了个满脸。

谁能告诉他，他现在是不是脸红了？还是这实验室里的热气又比前面更多了？

“嘿，你错了，一向刻薄的人是你，贾维斯。”说着，托尼环过在原地不知所措的少年的肩膀，翘了翘嘴角边漂亮的胡子，“而真正了解我魅力的人，才是帕克先生。”

 


	3. 3

3

 

等彼得见到大厅里的阵仗，才想起应该感谢斯塔克先生为他做的决定。望着代表国王的那个小个子男人身上镶着金边的衣衫，他摸了摸自己新衣服的硬领，上面有个红底金线条的圆型饰物，彼得不知那是什么做的，但他经常在斯塔克的主城里看见，不像普通领主拥有的族徽——那总是什么动物或者花草——斯塔克先生的标志让人有点摸不着头绪，就跟斯塔克先生本人一样。

他是代表托尼·斯塔克站在大厅里的。扬了扬下巴，正巧那位王城来的罗斯大人一双没有善意的眼睛从他脸上扫过，仿佛是在品评着什么一般。

“斯塔克大人，这就是您所谓的‘义子团’吗？”那位大人伸出手指来回点了点，“两个，义子团，两个不知从哪儿来的小家伙，两个。”

说的是彼得，和面无表情立在他身边的幻视，那个看起来似乎比他大，可总觉得哪儿不对劲，说不定比彼得小很多的少年。

“事实上，原先还有三四个，可惜你带走了一个，记得吗？我记错没有？你带走的，对吗？”托尼陪在罗斯身边，他换了件深灰色的长袍，自膝部到颈项都要紧紧包裹起来的款式，可他硬是拒绝了顶上面的暗纽，露出挂在锁骨上的金链，还有链子上坠着的蓝色幽光，“人数不是问题，律令没有规定人数不是吗？斯塔克的土地要确保由足够聪慧的人治理。”说完他笑得纹路尽显，足够聪慧之人，近在眼前便有一个。

“陛下对您的谢意，我前面已经带到了，您替他救助了遗落民间的血脉，他赐您金钱与宝藏，就这样。但这不是您现在尴尬处境的借口。斯塔克土地上民众都是陛下的子民，从制度上来说，我们希望看到的是公正与安全——谁能信服一个有着红色眼珠的统治者呢？”罗斯毫不客气地示意，他说的是彼得身边的幻视，“您该走走正道了，斯塔克大人。”

从彼得的角度看，同住在塔楼里的这个红眼睛的少年幻视长得很像管家贾维斯，可斯塔克先生说他们没有血缘关系；而贾维斯表示幻视有个双胞胎兄弟，过去也在这里，去年出走了，暂时还没找到踪影。幻视这个人，跟彼得的处境有些相似，都有点特殊能力，不过他并不主动与人聊起自己的事，除了知道他有超乎寻常的视力以外，彼得了解得不多。

彼得看上去比幻视正常多了，穿着好好的衣服，挂上领章和腰带，头发还被湿漉漉向后梳去，露出光洁的额头，还有点身份的模样，让罗斯挑不出更多毛病：“太年轻了，上过学吗？我看他读过的书还没您亲自看过的国王谕令多吧？”

这话让彼得红了红面颊，但他还没来得及出声辩解，斯塔克先生便说：“这是我见过的最聪明的学生，罗斯，他在我这儿，不出一年就会比我更有领主的架势——如果你们都更欣赏那种架势的话。”说着还向彼得眨了眨眼，高声夸赞令那面颊更红了。

这是什么意思呢？国王的使者，挑剔地审视着斯塔克塔楼里的年轻人，嘴里说的词，“义子团”……彼得没读过多少有关领主生活的书，但“义子”的含义还是很明显的，在罗斯大人的眼中，他和幻视，都是斯塔克先生的义子吗？

斯塔克先生四十多岁了，没有婚姻，也没有后代，广阔的领土与庞大的家产总得有人承继……不，彼得来到这里并非为此，他没有动过成为斯塔克先生义子的念头。

他只想要待在这儿。

那位使者大人认为纠缠于可怜巴巴的两个孩子毫无意义，径直往大厅当中走去，嘴上说的，才是他真正的目的：“您就在这儿接待我们吗？坚决不邀请我们去您的塔楼转转？”“陛下又看中我这里的什么破烂了？还是说，先派你来挑挑？可惜啊，选错了人，你是挑选良驹的好手，斯塔克这里，看来看去，都还是人的勾当……”听上去有点嘲讽的意味，彼得虽不了解使者大人，也不清楚他们之间的恩怨，可斯塔克先生在暗示此人出身低微，又不得章法。

没走两步，斯塔克先生的神情又忽地明媚起来了：“对了！为了我们国王派来的罗斯大人，我们应该举办一个盛大的宴会！就在这儿！远近有些地位的人物都请来，带着他们的儿子女儿，骑着他们的马，都给罗斯大人看看！就这么办，贾维斯！”临时起意，宴会，音乐，歌咏，舞蹈，欢笑与酒，托尼·斯塔克到底多久没摆弄过这些玩意儿了？正是时候！

而那边的罗斯动了动眉毛，他该领受斯塔克大人的好意，可他完全没有感到丁点愉快：“我本不该来的，对付您，陛下不能再任用我了……罗德将军！”

一声高呼，穿着银色盔甲的黑肤军人大步迈进来，目不斜视地走向领主大人，周身都是凛冽的气息，那神情，顿时让彼得紧张起来，生怕他对斯塔克先生不利。

可彼得只是个新来的，他怎么会猜到，斯塔克先生为那位将军准备的，是个大大的拥抱呢？

“罗迪！天呐！你都来了——不怕冻成冰吗？我的小可爱们都还没准备好……不，不，你一定得来看看这个！别不感兴趣，国王让你来负责‘斯塔克事务’对不对？他总算选对人了！”斯塔克先生自行剪断了方才绷在使者面前的情绪，跳脱出来，缠上这位被亲密地称为“罗迪”的将军，“贾维斯，安排下人手，喂喂罗斯大人的马！还有宴会！我这边还有要事……哦，罗迪，你的小可爱们都想念罗迪爸爸了，但你可不能就这么把它们带回家……”话还没完，热情的领主拉着严肃的客人往里面去，抛下大厅里的人。国王的使者则松了口气，坐下来向管家示意：“我的人需要早餐。”

“大人说先喂马。”贾维斯却没有吩咐仆人，“然后您会有个与您身份相衬的宴会。”“不要管斯塔克的疯话，我的人需要早餐！”罗斯有点急了，这鬼地方，除了斯塔克，还有更多让人烦躁的家伙。

贾维斯纹丝不动。彼得想了想才站出来：“大人，我帮您去准备吧。厨房的火熄了有一会儿，天气不好，可能需要等到午餐前……不过我想，面包还是有的……”“面包还有热茶。”使者大人并没有更多要求，他跟北方从未合适过，尤其是斯塔克，来到这里就像被抽干了脾气，根本没人理会他，“孩子，你可不像个斯塔克，这里不适合你。等阴间的寒冰把这里都冻结的时候，你可怎么办啊？”

不像个斯塔克？不适合？彼得没想到站出来帮忙会换来这样的质疑。而这位大人后面带有威胁的话语，一时之间，彼得只想出一个答复：“冻结这里？成为斯塔克先生的冰封骑士吧……我猜的。”

其实他并不知道，传说中的冰封骑士究竟是如何从人群中脱颖而出的，要做到些什么，才能变为他们中的一员。他只听说冰封骑士会选定自己的主人，用无限的生命，去侍奉主人与主人家族中的子孙，直到主人允许他们将被诅咒的生命付之一炬的时候。显然，他的答案在使者大人的眼中透出属于斯塔克家的疯劲儿：“怪孩子，想在斯塔克身上浪费前程……”

奇怪的使者。彼得想着，贾维斯却挡在他前面，取走了他刚接来的工作：“你只负责大人的早餐就够了，现在，去给将军送水。”

将军，那位被斯塔克先生热情以对的罗德将军，在国王使者进不了塔楼的同时，被斯塔克先生连拖带拽地引入塔楼的将军。彼得没有多问，但心里不禁嘀咕着。那是斯塔克先生的朋友吗？看上去关系很好的模样。毕竟热情的托尼·斯塔克热情起来总是有点分寸把握，罗德将军得到的分寸，比彼得能得到的，好像多了那么一点。端着托盘，循着塔楼里的响动，斯塔克先生并未带将军去实验室，而是在一个半当中的会客室坐了下来——无论先生在哪儿，彼得总是能觉察他的行踪。

“……看看你的境况，托尼，你还剩什么？没结婚，没孩子，不服从旨意认领些拿得出手的‘义子团’，你在等着国王找到借口收回你的领地和财物吗？跟他们硬碰硬？你这里每一样东西，到头来都不会再是你的东西了！”将军的声音，他叫斯塔克先生“托尼”，他也说起了“义子团”的事。这次彼得听出来了，不是任何人都可以成为国王承认的领主“义子”，他们必须拥有与之相称的出身；这么说来就容易理解了，没有后代的领主，在国王“公正”的裁决下，通过“认养义子”，把自己的势力交到其他家族后代手中，这便是斯塔克先生面临的“境况”。

“嘘嘘，别这么悲观，我父亲有我的时候，比我现在可大多了。”斯塔克先生却这么说，声音里带着笑意，“我没有认领国王的人选？连他的私生子我都差点认下来了，他忘干净了？刚养出感情就把哈利带走了，唉，即使是宠物，也要给我点恢复点时间，何况哈利还是那么可爱的孩子……”“正经点，托尼！你不过是把那孩子捡回来帮你跑腿的，最后巧合到王室孽债上，此前也没人想过哈利有机会成为你的义子。”将军呵斥了语调情绪泛滥的男人，而彼得注意到一个名字，他记得贾维斯提过，那个哈利，是彼得房间过去的住客。

“好吧，罗迪，你也是来撺掇我养些血统名贵的义子，再让他们为自己的血统张牙舞爪地在我家打成一团，最后毁了一切的吗？嗨，我又不是生不出孩子来，我只是不想做父亲，你知道的，我造得出全世界，可我怎么会做这个？”“我不是来逼你干这事的，托尼，不要被罗斯这类人迷惑，我担心的是你。”听起来将军与斯塔克先生的关系非常亲密，好友？这个词似乎跟平时彼得眼中的斯塔克先生有些不搭调，可是，斯塔克先生总会有家人，有朋友，不对吗？

他的生命里，又不是只有你这个怪异的孩子，彼得。

“给国王点东西，武器，或者新奇又能杀人的小玩意，给他；然后再给他点保证，不乱碰不该碰的地方，乖乖守在北方，乖乖顶住地府的大门，免除他的后顾之忧……”将军顿了顿，“托尼，国王要打仗了，而你，从未拿出点诚意来的北方领主斯塔克，实力至今是个谜——问起来只会有人说，‘是的是的，我们都知道斯塔克，他孑然一身毫无牵挂，连他的冰封骑士都背誓跑了，天知道这见鬼的斯塔克还能不能用上力’！”

冰封骑士？彼得听到了什么。

背誓的冰封骑士，难道斯塔克先生有过冰封骑士？记得他们第一次聊天的时候先生说过，他不需要，不需要冰封骑士……其实他曾经有过，可现在没有了？

可是，背誓，对于效忠家族的冰封骑士来说，背誓难道不是最可怕的事吗？天神会给予他们最严厉的惩罚，让他们的生命里烙下耻辱的刻印……

斯塔克先生，曾经拥有过，冰封骑士。彼得没有见过真正的冰封骑士，连他们的脚印都没踩到过，可是斯塔克先生，有过冰封骑士。复杂的情绪，他根本不知道自己到底是在嫉妒谁，拥有冰封骑士的斯塔克先生？还是被拥有过、却可耻地脱离职责的骑士？

嫉妒，没错，这是嫉妒。嫉妒就是当孩子听着古老的传说却只想着走进那莫须有的故事里替换其中角色的冲动。那就是如今的彼得。

“哦？难道不是‘看他三十多年都操不出个种来，怎么守得住大门，怎么打得了仗’？”鼻间的嗤笑，斯塔克先生正在模仿那些背后议论的声音，“野蛮人，也只有野蛮的办法了。国王的好胜心与贪婪总有一天会把他自己扼死在睡梦里，我确实可以随便给他点什么……罗迪，你提醒我了，哈利是个不错的孩子，你说我给国王点甜头，然后让哈利为我取而代之，成功的可能性有多大？”

彼得听得懂。这样的念头超过了他生活的范围，但是，这是斯塔克先生的期待吗？

“……托尼，你真在考虑这条路？”房间里静了片刻，彼得不禁上前，更加靠近，才听到罗德将军语气凝重的问着。

“答案当然是——不。”笑声，托尼·斯塔克的笑声，隔着门板，彼得就能想象斯塔克先生的眼角和嘴角，活跃的神色活跃的笑纹，说不定此刻正目光闪烁地笑话认真起来的将军，要展开新的嘲弄呢，“如果陪国王打仗跟他玩弄权术就是正事的话，抱歉，‘斯塔克家的男人从来不做正事’！浪费时间浪费精力，你知道我每天能睡觉的时间是多少吗？接近零。你知道零的意义吗？我最近才琢磨出这个数字在意义表达方面存在全新的视角，甚至可以用它和其他数字组合，来重现人们的语言和情绪……”

斯塔克先生躲开了友人的关怀，再度进入展示与炫耀的状态中，把彼得这一个月来听过的没听过的新奇言论，翻覆着送到罗德将军的耳边。彼得喜欢斯塔克先生跟他说这些事，虽然有些听不大明白，但连先生都坚信，“不明白”是可以靠反复刺激解决的，那他本人，又有什么理由不信呢？

可是，在将军说完那句话之后，斯塔克先生没有提到过“冰封骑士”这个词。

没有婚姻，没有孩子，没有继承人，而且，没有冰封骑士……普通骑士的效忠誓言便是他们一生的信念，而冰封骑士的一生跟普通人全然不同，他们的誓言，奉献的不仅仅是生命，不仅仅是力量与挥剑而战的自信——那是一个长途跋涉的永恒灵魂的寄托。

心底有什么东西被挖掘出来，彼得脚下都站不稳了，他赶忙敲门，甩开自己脑袋中升腾的不切实际的幻想。而门里的男人早放松下来，斜倚在桌沿和高背椅之间，长袍的领口扯得乱糟糟的，里面似乎，真的像他先前说的那样，没有任何衣物，直露出胸口的皮肤……

还有狰狞的、泛着幽蓝色的圆环状伤疤。

彼得以前见过那个伤疤，在斯塔克先生睡着的时候，但这下是头一回，将那伤疤看个完整。圆满的形状，足有手掌大小，伤得很深，甚至有着不属于常人的肤色。加上锁骨间那个坠饰，坠饰像是伤疤的一部分，或者，根本就是从他是血肉中剜出来的一般……

“我们正在说宴会的事，彼得，你得有套参加宴会的衣服，或许我年轻时有不少适合你的，穿上你就能在宴会上得到一打姑娘……”托尼歪了歪嘴角，碰响自己的牙齿，去破坏男孩的注意力，“如果你保证不会整晚都这么盯着我的胸看的话。”


End file.
